


Two sides of the same coin

by Swriter



Series: Two sides of the same coin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Reunions, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Hale House, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swriter/pseuds/Swriter
Summary: Stiles gets abandoned by his pack after the events with the Nogitsune and Theo's lies. Ever since then he couldn't look himself in a mirror, without being reminded of the Nogitsune's shadow.However, everything changes, when he discovers the other side of the same coin. A second chance.This work is part of a series. A prologue.I don't own Teen wolf and etc





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time Stiles got abandoned and ever since the event of the Nogitsune, he could feel the distrustful gazes from his best friend Scott. He was always there for Scott, whenever trouble was there. However, Scott believed Theo's lies, instead of believing and helping him, when he needed it the most. There was no one he could rely on, even Derek left. Everything faded to grey and black around him.

The mirror reflected what the Nogitsune left behind. A broken shell. His eyes lost its spark and were sunken. His skin was so pale it felt unreal. Whenever he looked into his  own reflection, he could sense a shadow lingering around him. It was to the point he avoided everything, that could reflect his image. His paranoia made him unstable. No one noticed his current predicament. Not even his own dad, who was overworking himself like usual, when he didn't want to hear any more excuses from him. The only exception was Lydia, but even that left him empty. His guilt reminded him that it was his fault she lost her best friend and boyfriend Aiden.

It was why he found himself sitting in the attic roof, while he was looking through the albums. They stashed everything that reminded of mum in the attic. It was too hurtful for his dad and himself to be reminded of her every time. As he skimmed through the last album, he couldn't help but notice the last entry. 

Written there was 《Two sides of the same coin》 and something was hidden in the last page. The photo was old. Faded in grey and black, the only exception was his mum. It was of his mum with blurred shadows in front of the rumoured Hale house in its full glory. The date behind the photo indicated it was shot after the house was burned down, which was definitely impossible. Unless the story his mum had told him one time when he was still a child were all true.

It was a story about a girl, who lost her only friend Sparky the dog very early, but reunited with him on the other side of the mirror. It was his most favourite story. He even got the mirror as present on his birthday. However, he recalled destroying it in his anger, because it hadn't worked no matter how much he had called for his mum. The mirror was unresponsive to his calls. It only had showed his own reflection. Kid Stiles didn't believe in magical anymore. It wasn't until he was confronted with the supernatural.

While he continued to observe the photo in nostalgia, he couldn't help but marvel how real it felt. Like his mum was about to move at any moment. A sudden flash caught his attention and it was gone, as well as a boy, who disappeared.

The last person who interacted with him was.....


	2. A duo of the beauty and the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles disappeared, while Lydia was angry that no one noticed it yet, except herself.

The last person who interacted with him was..... Lydia.

 

And she was extremely angry on behalf Stiles, that no one realised his disappearance. He didn't even appear in school for already a few days. She really hoped it wasn't a redo of the ghost riders, because it was the worst experience for her to forget someone important to herself. No matter how many times she tried to talk with Scott about it, he just would give excuses for it, while the Sheriff was overworking himself with more important matters than his missing son. Or it was rather he didn't want to even think about it. Anything that had to do with his son.

 

It was why Lydia found herself in front of her least favourite person's door. Peter Hale. He was likely the only one, who  truly could find Stiles and worried about him. He still owed her a life term favour. Meanwhile she was just waiting in front of the door and inspected her nails. Peter couldn't contain his groan. He smelled her from behind the door. She was angry and anxious. It was surely nothing good, when it came from her, so he braced himself and then opened the door. 

 

She gave one last look at her nails, didn't give him even a glance and then stepped around him. "Took you long enough." 

 

The sigh escaped from him, as he followed her inside and already found her making herself comfortable on his couch, like she already owned the place. She gave the whole place a quick glance."Nice place that you have here."

 

A quick glance over to her made him see that she didn't sleep well. She got a huff in return. "What do you want."

 

"Stiles went missing ever since a few days ago. I need your help to find him." She told him.

 

Stiles. Someone he held a lot of respect from amongst their group and it included Lydia as well. He would've made a better Alpha than Scott. Scott was just not fit to be an alpha. His ideals would one day result in the packs misfortune. You couldn't save everyone. It was just impossible. Sometimes you had to make difficult decisions. Kill the roots before they could even sprout. Now that he thought about it....

 

"Let Scott handle it."

 

Lydia just rolled her eyes at him. "Scott is too busy with his own life to even care for Stiles or even think of him for once."

 

It was a rather good argument. It might even entertain him a bit. He had nothing to do anyway. Thus he followed her to Stilinski residence. He raised an eyebrow at Lydia, when she took tools from her prama bag and opened the door easily. "I've learned to pick up a few skills for safety. You never know when you need it." She explained.

 

Both of them stepped inside together. The moment they were inside, Peter frowned heavily and was the the first one to realise something was amiss, because no matter how much he tried to detect Stiles. His lingering scent was almost gone. His bed was left untouched for days. He could hear a very low heartbeat from above. It was almost not noticable. What they found was an album surrounded by many books. The smell was the strongest on the album. However, it wasn't the only thing that got his attention. There was a very familiar scent, but it was impossible.

 

Before he could warn her, she already touched the album and succumbed to darkness. Before she fell down to the ground, he took ahold of her. His gaze never left the photo.


	3. Indescribable feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels many emotions all at once. There was no way to describe it....
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I only realised right now. There was a Teen wolf Season 6. Lol. And here i thought it ended with the ghost riders... And Jackson & Ethan!? Such a surprise...

Meanwhile, Stiles was unconsciousness and could hear the lullaby, that his mum used to sing for him as child. So far and yet so close. Her scent and warmth surrounded him. A feeling lost to him and cherished it so much. It brought long kept tears out, that he builded over the years. He felt safe, but knew it was impossible. No matter what, he didn't want to wake up from it. Didn't want to face the fact of reality.

 

"You need to wake up my dear Mieczyslaw." A gentle voice called out to him.

 

It was so close...,

 

"Hey, batman. It's me catwoman. It's about time for you to come back to us. I need my wingman." Another called out, her cheerily voice noticable. The soft grunt next to her agreed as acknowledgement.

 

... yet so far out of reach...,

 

 

"It was not your fault." Another told him, with a force with no way for rebuttal. A bow came to his mind.

 

... no matter how much he tried to reach out.

 

"Never give up." Someone reached out to him.

 

Finally...

 

"You are not alone. We are pack. It includes you as well." Her voice echoed in the light.

 

... he felt like pack...

 

 

  **To be continued in Two sides of the same coin II.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, the kudos, bookmark, comments and subscription.


	4. Two sides of the same coin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides of the same coin II

Two sides of the same coin II Chapter 1 is released and can be found in the Series Two sides of the same coin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, the kudos, bookmark, comments and subscription.


End file.
